


尽欢（番外）

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 短篇狼人x吸血鬼㚻





	尽欢（番外）

难得，高访工作日不用去公司，然而生物钟养成的习惯还是让他清晨准点起了床。给自家小男友做完早餐，又开车送他去完学校，抬表一看，不过九点。突如其来的空闲时光倒让他一时犯难，虽然自己的岁月早已脱离人类范畴，但他依旧留恋着人类争分夺秒消耗自己生命的感觉。所以不管身处哪个年代，自己又顶着什么身份，他总是竭尽全力地让自己看上去和普通人别无二致。对此行为，本为动物的沈浩然当然无法理解，好在他也很尊重自己的决定。只不过，面对着繁忙工作中久违的假期，一向生活寡淡的高访实在也不知如何安排。就在驾车准备回家的途中，高访瞥见位于路边商场里的电影院，忽然就想起前段时间沈浩然特别沉迷的一部新片《头号玩家》，看完电影的第二天小朋友就瞒着自己用存款买了一套VR装备，并热衷至今。为了不让自己离自家小朋友的生活太远，好吧，也是为了了解人类，高访这么想着，便买票坐进影院准备打发接下来的两小时。出人意料，这电影让高访感到食髓知味，他惊叹于人类对于想象力与生俱来的天赋，绝对是其他生物无法比拟的。  
时间须臾而过，走出观影厅的高访有些意犹未尽地转了两下脖子，看着楼下为填饱肚子而纷至沓入商场的上班族，他竟来了兴致想去品尝许久未沾的人类食物。谁都知道吸血鬼是无须进食的，每天只需少量鲜血便可维持生命，然而腥甜的血液喝久了总免不了有些乏味，偶尔回归一下人类时期的进食习惯是个不错的选择。思忖片刻，高访选择踏进了一家茶餐厅，随机挑了两三样点心，不一会儿精致小巧的笼屉便送上了桌。他夹了一块往嘴里送去，虽然早已失去了能品尝人类熟食的味蕾，但是温暖，柔润，弹性的触感却在他口腔里流转，与腥冷的液体相比，曾经为人的记忆忽然就从灵魂的裂缝中翻涌而来，使他流连。  
结束了些许伤感的恋旧，高访想起得去为小男友补充一下家里的肉食口粮，便逛了一圈超市后才开车回家。用买来的肉排塞满了家里的冰箱，高访又打开了浴室的门，拧开水龙头往偌大的圆形浴缸里放上四分之三的热水，闲暇的午后，给自己泡个澡，配个红酒，再适合不过。高访边这么想着边起步往藏酒室里挑了瓶他最爱的Bin707，往醒酒器里倒了若干，拈着高脚杯朝浴室走去。  
沈浩然回到家时，家里静悄悄的，只有阳光钻过大开的落地窗和未拉严实的窗帘在室内肆意雀跃，他听到浴室里泛起隐约的水声，又看了看静置在客厅桌上的红酒，于心了然地笑了起来。拿起酒瓶，一溜烟儿地来到了浴室门口，还没等拉开浴室门，便听里面传来了高访的招呼声，小狼崽闻声立马化身听话的小狗，立马往浴缸边蹭去。“然然你吃过饭了吗？”“嗯。”沈浩然心不在焉地回着话，神思全部都用在了视觉上。高访闭目而憩，顶光投射在纤长的睫毛上，在眼下扫出了一片朦胧的阴影，在酒精和热气的双重作用下，浑身泛着深浅不一的艳红色，斑驳的形状仿佛墨水滴于宣纸上晕染而生的花。脸上的零星水珠顺着削瘦的下颌滑向脖颈与胸膛。沈浩然出神盯着高访还在开合的嘴便忍不住含了上去，舔舐柔软，互换唾液，舌头轻扫着高访的犬齿，临了小狼崽还意犹未尽地舔了圈嘴唇：“叔叔，我待会儿再听你教育。我没吃饭，我饿了。”说罢便一脚跨进了浴缸，衣裤瞬间湿了大半，描绘出了沈浩然身上每一块肌肉，还有他裤裆微微隆起的形状。他迫不及待地扯去了自己的上衣，往高访身上贴去，不同于往日的冰凉，沈浩然摸上去有种和他做爱的是个人类的错觉。温柔的肌肤触感让沈浩然更添了几分兴奋，用犬齿轻轻叼起了高访的乳头，舔咬拉扯，看着肉粒那里开始充血肿胀才善罢甘休照顾起另一边。“小崽子今天怎么这么心急......”高访轻喘着，乳头的刺痛让他忍不住挺了挺胸往沈浩然的嘴边靠了靠。对待如此邀请，沈浩然照单全收，他张嘴往高访胸口咬了一大口，留下了牙齿的印记。“嘶，轻点！”高访警告般地掐了一下沈浩然的狼耳，被弄疼敏感部位的小狼崽有些不满，他起了坏心，握住了高访的阴茎开始玩弄起来。“不怪我，都是因为叔叔太好看了。”沈浩然哑着嗓子却用撒娇的语气在高访耳边说道，手底下却一点没有闲着，翻开包裹着龟头的皮，食指在头部打转，有意无意地滑过铃口，握着柱身的手一边感受着阴茎在自己手里变硬，一边缓缓地旋转。另一只手则停留在睾丸处，放肆揉捏。沈浩然坏心眼儿地笑着，一边吮闻着高访的耳朵，一边呢喃：“所以是叔叔太好看的错。”  
高访被自己小男友伺候得毫无招架之力，动情的呻吟从嘴边倾泻而出，回荡在宽敞的浴室上方，雾气氤氲着整个房间，也模糊着高访的脸，眉头微蹙，红润的嘴唇微张，上仰的脖颈暴露了上下滚动的喉结，春潮爬满了双颊，在蒸汽的渲染下眼尾更添了几分媚态和脆弱。沈浩然痴迷于高访的表情，手上的撸动越发大力起来，他想看着自己的叔叔因为自己而难以自持，被自己的动作撩拨得忘乎所以，求着自己肏进去。  
极度隐秘的空间发生着一场灵与肉的交缠，让两个人身体上的欢愉得到了最大限度的满足。沈浩然挤了些许放在浴缸旁的沐浴露，他抬起高访的腰便就着沐浴露往紧闭的后穴里探去，失去支撑的高访不得不用手臂撑在浴缸边缘让自己不下沉，重力改变的不适感和下身突如其来的异物感，让后穴内壁的感官一下子扩大到了极致，搅动，按压，沈浩然的手指就仿佛来个不请自来的探索者摸索着高访隐秘的情致，还在努力适应着这微凉的触感，沈浩然的手指却一下从甬道中撤出，随之而来的却是一阵切切实实的撕裂感。高访的阴茎蛮横地撞了进来，穴口毫无征兆地被撑到了最大，“啊……”，颤抖的叫声唤醒了沈浩然作为野兽的一面。他不再小心翼翼，不再缓慢前行，勃起的阴茎带着他赤裸而又放肆的感情征服着高访体内每一寸冰冷的温度，茎身钻探着甬道里的每一部分，敏感的海绵体感受着高访被每一下挺动撞到丢盔弃甲的反应。  
双腿夹缠着沈浩然的腰，高访整个人都随着身前人的动作在前后晃动着，水面泛着阵阵涟漪，携带着他的快感蔓延开来。他能清晰感受到沈浩然阴茎的形状，和随着他的动作越来越深入的触感。内壁已完全适应了挺进的节奏，它严丝合缝地包裹着柱身与龟头，又紧紧粘着阴茎似不让它离去。喉咙里放肆的叫声与搅乱的水声，挑动着双方的神经，满怀情爱，无需克制，高唱着眷恋与淫乱的情歌。下体紧合，耻毛缠绕，高访的阴茎贴着沈浩然的小腹不停地摩擦，溢出的液体在沈浩然的小腹上描绘着色情的图案。  
大力肏干着的小狼崽意犹未尽，他握着高访缠着自己腰身的一条腿往半空中抬去，完全把会阴部暴露在沈浩然面前的高访被更加深入的动作撞击到意志溃散。现在的他仿佛巨浪里的一叶扁舟，完全只能凭借性欲的驱使让自己的意识随波逐流。浴室里回响着囊袋打在臀肉上的啪啪声，而高访就只能感觉到沈浩然的整根阴茎随着甬道的收缩已被自己尽数吞入，撞击在自己的高点上，理智早已被快感淹没，他现在只想要更多，便奋力抬着臀部自己往沈浩然的阴茎上送。  
混合欲求不满的沙哑呻吟流动在每一方墙壁之间，撩动着征服者的灵魂，每一次野蛮的碰撞都是在向身下的人剖白着内心臣服的爱恋。情动之至，沈浩然低哼一声把精液全部射入了高访的体内，离开了恋人的身体，他抱着高访，亲昵地用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
是夜，高访躺在床上，小狼崽枕着他的大腿。两人都有些回味下午的尽欢时光，半晌，只听高访毫无由来地说道：“我今天忽然想起了我还是人类的时候。”沈浩然直起上半身有些不明所以地望着他。“没什么，只是有些怀念。”  
“可你现在也变不回人了啊。”  
“我为什么要变回去？人类时候的我，需要接受时间的束缚，亲眼目睹生离死别，人类是无法向我们一样尽情活着。”  
“反正我只知道我们在未来很长的岁月里在一块儿。”  
“是，很长。”


End file.
